ike_pfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:IkeRadiant
http://es.ike-p.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:IkeRadiant?action=edit Inicio= Bienvenido a mi perfil Archivo:IkePerfil.png ¡Aquí podrás encontrar información sobre mi. Debido a que a lo largo de mi vida en Wikia he mentido para quedar mejor de lo que soy muchas veces, lo que encontrarás aquí es 100% real. Como es mi perfil evidentemente no puedes editar sin permiso, sólo podrás editar en las pestañas de la tabber marcadas con "*". |-| Sobre mi= Sobre mí Sobre todo, yo me considero una persona bastante honesta, siempre digo y hago lo que pienso aunque eso a veces me lleve a involucrarme en discusiones y peleas incluso con mis propios amigos. También soy irremediablemente cabezón, cuando se me mete en la cabeza algo es muy difícil hacer que cambie de opinión, también me considero muy competitivo, siendo mi principal meta destacar en todo lo que pueda, esforzándome al máximo en todo lo que hago (que es poco lo que hago pero bueh). Creo un carácter sociable, alegre, bromista y perezoso a veces (bueno, siempre xD), pero puedo ser serio y responsable si la situación lo requiere, también creo que tengo un gran sentido de la justicia aunque no sea una persona fuerte mentalmente. Es realmente difícil que odie a alguien pero muchas veces trato mal a quien considero inferior a mí porque soy un poco soberbio, muchas veces por eso mismo también a veces voy un poco de listo y la cago estrepitosamente. También soy algo pervertido pero siempre voy en coña, no me tomen mucho en cuenta con eso. Ah, y odio profundamente que me ignoren. |-| Mis gustos= Mis gustos Mis colores favoritos actualmente son las tonalidades de azul claro. Me agrada estar al aire libre en los días despejados y salir por ahí con los amigos o simplemente ir yo solo a dar una vuelta. De la misma forma, me puedo pegar una viciada al PC que soy capaz de casi no levantarme de la silla horas y horas. También me gusta bastante imaginar, desarrollar y escribir mis propias historias a partir de los videojuegos. No me gusta demasiado leer las novelas reales, por algún motivo que desconozco prefiero leer historias que escriben personas como yo. Entre otras cosas, me encanta dibujar y spritear, y creo que lo segundo no se me da mal. Me encantan los videojuegos, en especial los juegos de Pokémon. Después de Pokémon: Edición Rubí he jugado casi todos los títulos principales, pero si hay algo que de verdad adoro de Pokémon es la saga Pokémon Mundo Misterioso. Aunque juego bastante Fire Emblem, Super Smash Bros., cualquier Super Mario y Animal Crossing (obligado en cierta parte), disfruto de otras sagas en menor medida. En cuanto a música soy MUY raro. No frecuento ningún tipo de música en general, puedes enseñarme una canción y puede llegar a gustarme pero seguramente no la vuelva a escuchar. A menos que sea esa "música" tecno, no me gusta nada. (Pongo músicas entrecomillado porque más que música es ruido.) Realmente prefiero las bandas sonoras de los videojuegos con un remix orquestal. Verdaderamente, hay un tipo de canciones que sí que me enganchan, y esas son nada más y nada menos que las canciones de Vocaloid. Realmente, lo que mola de Vocaloid es que todo el mundo puede hacer canciones independientemente de su voz o de su talento al cantar. Las canciones que narran historias como las Evillious Chronicles son las que me suelen gustar. Además de una historia interesante y enrevesada, muchas tienen un buen instrumental y también un buen ritmo. Ahora pasando a la parte Manga-Anime, aunque me considere fan de Vocaloid NO me gusta ni el anime ni el manga. He visto capítulos de anime oficialmente doblados pero tampoco me interesa mucho el tema, y en japonés menos todavía. De varios amigos hay cosas que conozco pero muchas más que desconozco. De todas formas, la cultura japonesa me parece muy interesante, sobretodo, los monstruos de su folclore me parecen realmente interesantes... |-| Wikiamigos= Wikiamigos Éstos son todos los amigos que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida en Wikia. Algunos de ellos ya no están en Wikia o están en paradero desconocido pero los pongo porque aún así los recordaré siempre como amigos. Si quieres que seamos amigos déjame un mensaje en mi muro y te añadiré. Eso sí, podrás ser borrado si a la hora de conocerlos en el chat o por ahí me caes mal. |-| Videojuegos= Videojuegos Éstos son todos los videojuegos de los que dispongo a día de hoy. Si quieres que seamos amigos en la Nintendo 3DS sólo tienes que dejarme tu clave de amigo en mi muroo decirmelo por el chat, y te añadiré. Mi clave de amigo es 2148-8839-6399. Game Boy Advanced *Pokémon: Edición Rojo Fuego *Pokémon: Edición Rubí Nintendo DS *Animal Crossing: Wild World *Art Academy *Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber *Drawn to life *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Mario & Luigi: Compañeros en el tiempo *Mario & Luigi: Viaje al centro de Bowser *Mario & Sonic en los juegos olímpicos *Mario & Sonic en los juegos olímpicos de invierno *Mario Kart DS *Mario Party DS *Mario Slam Basketball *New Super Mario Bros. *New Zealand Story Revolution *Pokémon Conquest *Pokémon: Edición Blanco *Pokémon: Edición HeartGold *Pokémon: Edición Negro 2 *Pokémon: Edición Platino *Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de rescate azul *Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del cielo *Pokémon Ranger *Súper Mario 64 DS *WarioWare Touched!! *Yoshi's Island DS *Yoshi Touch and Go! Nintendo WII *Donkey Kong Country Returns *Mario & Sonic en los juegos olímpicos London 2012 *Mario Kart WII *Mario Party 8 *Mario Party 9 *Mario Sports Mix *New Súper Mario Bros. WII *Pokémon Battle Revolutions *PokéPark *PokéPark 2 *Súper Mario Galaxy *Súper Mario Galaxy 2 *Súper Smash Bros. Brawl Nintendo 3DS *Animal Crossing New Leaf *Fire Emblem: Awakening *Mario Kart 7 *New Súper Mario Bros. 2 *Pokémon: Edición Y *Súper Mario 3D Land *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords 25th Anniversary Edition Play Station 3 *Assasin's Creed III *Assasin's Creed: La Hermandad *Assasin's Creed: Revelations *Battlefield 4 *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Fórmula 1 2012 *The last of Us |-| InfoWiki= InfoWiki: PokéLand Siguiendo (PL) Éstos son los proyectos de otros usuarios que estoy siguiendo a día de hoy. Personalmente me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos, algunos más, otros menos, ¿por qué no hechas un vistazo? Warriors of Eden de Draco Saga Tales de Draco The Nightmare de Draco y Nami HnS: Aincra no Dragons de Nami Copos de Nieve de Nami El fantasma de tu voz de Nami Relic of Dreams de Fran Memories of Awelin de Fran Blood of Moon de Fran Manga Pokémon de Nami Pokémon Futuras Leyendas de Espe Primera Generación Fran: Caripto de Fran Segunda Generación Fran: Landy de Fran Primera Generación Nami: Zhenit de Nami Primera Generación Cofa: Sephera de Cofa Retos (PL) Éstos son los retos propios que quiero cumplir en éste Wiki. * * * Contenido añadido (PL) Éste es el contenido que he obtenido ya sea por encargo, de premio o de regalo. Pasa el ratón por encima de cada imagen para obtener más información. Galleta Jigglypuff (ENCARGO): Me lo hizo Cofa tras encargárselo en su PokéRespotería en PokéFanon. Wailmer Plateado (PREMIO): Por quedar en segundo lugar "The Boss Spriter 2 El Retorno" en PokéFanon. PokéGustos |-| ¿Sabías que...= ¿Sabías que... *mi color favorito es el azul? *mi animal favorito es la tortuga? *mi comida favorita es el bistec? *mi bebida favorita es el refresco? *mi postre favorito es el flan? *mi libro favorito es Dragones y Magia? *mi serie de TV favorita es La que se Acecina? *mi película favorita es Pesadilla antes de navidad? *mi "cantante" favorito es Megurine Luka? *mi canción favorita es Capriccio Farce? *no tengo genero musical favorito? *mi videojuego favorito en un triple empate es Super Mario RPG, EarthBound/Mother 2 y Super Smash Bros. Brawl.? *mi franquicia favorita es Pokémon? *mi saga favorita es Pokémon Mundo Misteriso? *mi género de videojuegos favorito es el RPG? *no me gusta mi nombre real? *de mayor me gustaría ser actor? *repetí 1º de la ESO por vago? *vivo en un pueblucho al lado de la playa? *no recuerdo el nombre del anime que veía de pequeño? *mi amigo imaginario de pequeño era el prota de ese anime y era peliverde? *el único anime que he visto en japonés es Shingeki no Kyojin? *y los únicos mangas que me he leído son los tres primeros tomos de Pokémon Adventure? *padezco de asma aunque casi no me dan crisis de dicha enfermedad? *me jode muchísimo la luz del sol pero no tengo los ojos azules? *tengo muy mala memoria? *tengo reflejos pero sólo para esquivar cosas? *de pequeño jugaba al Coro de la Patata con la que me gusta para agarrarle la mano? *en un mal sueño siempre acabo atacado por perros y/o lobos o en un accidente de coche? *irónicamente he tenido un perro parecido a un lobo? *odio extremadamente los horarios? *es por eso que no realizo ninguna actividad extraescolar? Fírmame*= Fírmame Si quieres aquí puedes dejar tu firma para la posteridad. Ten cuidado al firmar porque algunas plantillas usadas como firmas tienen categorías como "Firmas", quita todas las categorías de tu firma pues no categorizan la firma si no las páginas donde se ha colocado. Tampoco es necesario colocar "~~~~" pues queda estéticamente mal, gracias. Ejemplo: * Firmas: * Soy una Sylveon de 5 EstrellasArchivo:SylveonMM.pngHáblame que no me hablan * Usuario:UtatanePiko23 Muro:UtatanePiko23 *¡Yo soy pirata! ~ Naveguemos juntos en el Nuevo Mundo * 85px|Asume tus errores y enmiéndalos...El aura está en ti...85px|...sólo así encontrarás la paz interior. * Neko the Reaper Archivo:Free_terezi_icon_by_kizagui-d48uglw.gif Mándame un mensaje! * * |-| ¿Qué opinas de mí?*= ¿Qué opinas de mí? Si quieres aquí puedes escribir lo que pienses de mí. Eso si, ya sea bueno o no tanto, todo lo que escribas aquí debe estar hecho con total sinceridad y educación. Cualquier "peloteo" o insulto descarado será inmediatamente borrado, éste no es lugar para escribir, si vas a hacer esto prefiero de ante mano que no edites nada y te vayas, gracias. Ejemplo: *'Anónimo:' A ver, eres simpático, gracioso, pero con un pequeño toque irritante. Opionones: *'Sylve:' Eres algo gracioso y algo... idiota. Me caes bien en realidad y creo que podría ser tu amiga. *'Nami:' Sé que eres buena persona, pero a veces te pasas un poco de listo, y eso molesta un poco. (No pongo más porque me enrollo(?)) *'Dracoso el que se la casca como un oso (?):' ¡Me caes de puta madre pero eres un cabezota de cojones! xD *'Neko ~:' Eres divertido, un poco ingenuo y cabezota, y eres muy mono. Me caes genial. *'La lus que te ilumina:' Pues no sé exactamente qué decirte, me caes muy bien yllo. xDD Quizás algo bocazas, directo y cabezota, pero tu ingenuidad no tiene límites. (?) En serio, la hostia tío. xDDD * * * |-| Enlaces sociales= Enlaces sociales Próximamente. ewe Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios masculinos Categoría:Usuarios españoles